Eight things iHate About You
by Miss Winterbloom
Summary: Sam finds a list of the things she hated about Freddie Benson that she wrote when she was younger. I did not write the flashback scenes, those happened in the show. Somewhat seddie.  I do NOT own iCarly. If I did I wouldn't have to write fanfiction.


"Oh man Mrs. Briggs is gonna fail me if I don't have that report on monday! I gotta find it. It's in here somewhere." Sam said to her computer, her voice panicky. Than she found something in her documents that made her pause. It was a document called Seven things I hate about Freddie Benson. Freddie was her boyfriend now, but she decided to open the document and see what she had wrote about him when she had convinced everyone, perhaps even herself, that she hated him.

1. I hate that he likes Galaxy wars

**Freddie**: You wanna go to the Galaxy Wars conventionwith me this weekend? I'm dressing up as Nug Nug from the planet Zorkon.

**Sam** *after screaming into her locker*: Have fun at the convention nub-nub.

**Freddie**: It's Nug-Nug.

**Sam**: Whatever.

Sam kinda liked Galaxy wars during an action scene or when something blew up, but she knew she'd never be as big of a fan as Freddie.

* * *

><p>2.<span> I hate his striped shirt<span>

**Freddie**: So, _Melanie_... you look pretty hot tonight.

**Melanie**: Thanks! I love your shirt!

**Freddie**: No, you don't. Carly said you hate stripes!

**Melanie**: _Sam_ hates stripes.

Sam hated stripes on guys... unless they were Freddie. She still couldn't tell you when he became an exception.

* * *

><p>3.<span> I hate how he says "in five, four, three, two," but not the one<span>

**Freddie**: I'm an important part of iCarly too.

**Sam** *Mockingly*: Well, have never heard Totally Terry say in five, four, three, two, one.

**Freddie** *Same tone of voice*: You don't say the one!

Seriously, what did the number one ever do to directors?

* * *

><p>4.<span> I hate how he lets Carly have him whenever she wants him<span>

**Carly**: Please? For me?

**Freddie**: Don't do that.

**Carly**: What?

**Freddie**:You think when ever you say "Please? For me?" I'll do whatever you want, well not this time.

**Carly**: Please? For me?

**Freddie**: Okay.

Sam tried the "Please? For me?" bit once. Didn't work.

* * *

><p>5.<span> I hate that he won't just back off<span>

**Freddie**: Look,can we talk about the kiss?

**Sam:** Yeah, uh, actually, let's never talk about it, alright?

**Freddie:** Sam... _*gets death glare*_ Don't kill me... I was just gonna say... no matter what happened that night, or what you're feeling right now... *_puts his hand on her shoulder* _I'm telling you-

**Sam: **Off.

**Freddie:** *_takes his hand off*_ You're not any more mentally unstable than you have been your whole life!

**Sam**: You really mean that?

**Freddie**: I do.

Sam realized she got together with Freddie while she was a psychiatric patient. That explains so much Sam thought to herself. She had always said a girl would have to be crazy to love Freddie.

* * *

><p>6.<span> I hate that he's in the A.V. club<span>

**Carly**: Where's your tech-wizard friend?

**Sam**: Yeah, where's your nerd?

**Freddie**: He'll be here in a sec, and he's not a nerd.

**Carly**: But I thought you said you know him from the a.v. club?

**Freddie**: Yeah, so? Just because we're in the a.v. club that automatically makes us nerds?

**Carly and Sam**: …

Sam knew her way around a computer, but would never actually join the a.v. club. What about her tough girl reputation? Freddie didn't care what others thought about him, and Sam had always kinda both admired and envied that.

* * *

><p>7.<span> I hate that he has the nerve to stand up to me<span>

**Freddie**: Well, you hate me!

**Sam**: I never said I hated you.

**Freddie**: Yeah, you have! Like, nine hundred times. I _still_ have the birthday card you gave me that says, "Happy Birthday, I hate you. Hate, Sam!"

**Sam**: That's it! Get out of here before I do a double-fist dance on your face!

**Freddie**: You can threaten your double-fist face dancing all you want.

Sam remembered when Freddie was scared of her... she kinda missed those days.

* * *

><p>Once she finished reading, she flashbacked to when she told Freddie how she really felt<p>

**Sam**: Why'd you come here?

**Freddie**: To figure out why you checked yourself into a mental hospital!

**Sam**: You wanna know why?

**Freddie**: Kinda!

**Sam**: 'Cause I hate you!

**Freddie**: Then why'd you kiss me?

**Sam**: 'Cause I- …I like you...

And she decided to add one last thing to the list

8. I hate that I don't really hate him


End file.
